Contraptions
by VictorVendetta
Summary: FOOOOOOOOOOL!Alfay ensues. Albel/Fayt. Meaning that this about two men. If one is uncomfortable with this concept, do not read. Rated for suggestive themes... and swearing I think.


* * *

I've decided that I enjoy doing one-shots a whole lot more than trying to do a story... I enjoyed writing Angel's Touch, but I don't want to do that again...

Errr... DISCLAIMER OF AWESOMENESS! I disclaim the rights to anything in Star Ocean 3, as amazing as it would be to own the rights, because then Albel and Fayt would always be the pairing of focus. :P

WARNING! There are suggestive themes. But never explained in detail. I can't remember if there is swearing, I don't think so. But discretion is still advised.

I wrote this story on a whim. It just came to me as an amusing idea.

...Enjoy.

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Fayt knew that call all too well. That was the beckoning that Albel used when he wanted to use another "contraption" in the futuristic world.

* * *

_flashback_

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"...Albel, it's 6 in the morning, what do you want?"

"This stupid contraption started buzzing at me 5 minutes ago, I demand you to tell me how to stop it from doing that, I tried to destroy it, but it wouldn't break. Quickly, fool."

Fayt looked at the alarm clock, then at Albel, and started laughing.

"I fail to see what you find so amusing fool, fix it, now!"

* * *

_flashback_

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Fayt came running, knowing that there would be greater punishments for not showing up quickly.

"*pant* Albel, what is it this time?"

Albel just pointed at a treadmill. "I saw that big oaf using it earlier, teach me fool."

* * *

_flashback_

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Fayt came, and to his horror saw Albel looking at an object that Fayt didn't want him to see.

"I pushed this contraption, and it started vibrating."

*blush* "That's nothing Albel."

"What is it fool?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

_flashback_

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Fayt was not in the mood to get up.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Fayt knew this game, Albel would keep calling for fool until fool showed up. Damnit, more sleep. But, grudgingly got up and walked to the kitchen where Albel stood.

And Albel stood in front of a stove, or something like one. "ALBEL! What did you do!?"

"It attacked me when I turned that thing there, fool. So I had to fight back."

"It's a stove Albel. It's meant for cooking."

"But there is no fire. How can you cook without a fire fool?"

*sigh...*

_End of flashbacks_

* * *

'Maybe he's using a curling iron or something like that this time' Fayt mused.

But a different sight was in the bathroom.

There Albel was, puzzling the shower stall.

"Glad you decided to show up fool. Only took you 5 minutes this time. What an impressive time."

Oh, Albel was pushing Fayt's buttons today. He knew how much Fayt hated being called 'late and tardy.'

But Fayt wasn't paying attention to what Albel was saying just then, too busy paying attention to dirty thoughts (clean thoughts if you count the shower.)

"Now onto important matters, people kept telling me I needed to take one of these, but I fail to see how anyone would take it. It's implanted firmly into the ground. Is this a trick fool?"

"We-we-well Al-bel... The sh-show-er... Le-et me sho-ow yo-ou..."

Albel watched with genuine curiousity as Fayt started undressing, pretending not to though. Sure, he had seen other men naked, but only when bathing in a creek. Why Fayt was exposing himself was beyon-'HIS NATURAL HAIR COLOR IS BLUE?'

Fayt cleared his head from all thoughts, focusing on the task. Albel did the same thing.

"Now Albel, taking a shower is merely an expression. What they really mean is that... It's like a bath, except water sprays at you, it's more efficient that a full tub, and doesn't get freshwater dirty in free flowing lakes and things of the sort."

"Fool, who cares if the water has had people in it?"

"Civilized people Albel, besides, you use shampoo and body wash too, no one wants to drink that."

"Shampoo? Body wash?"

"Body wash is what it says it is. You wash your body with it, and it makes your body smell good. Shampoo is the same thing with hair."

"Oh... I see. And how does the water flow appear, I see no water flowing."

"Ah, that's where you push these buttons, one for hot, one for cold."

"And if I want a warm shower?"

"You push both, and when you're finished, you push and hold the two buttons."

"May I see, fool?" 'Almost broke character...ugh' Albel thought to himself.

*blush* "uuuh, o-of cou-rse." Fayt stepped into the shower and pushed the two buttons.

Albel waited until Fayt started focusing on having a shower (he needed it) and started un-dressing himself.

Fayt looke-stared at Albel. There Albel was, completely naked and just casually walking into the shower.

"Al-lbel? Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm 'taking a shower,' haven't you ever bathed with another man?"

"Not when he's right up against me!"

"...Pity. It's important on the battlefield, to have someone bathing and the other keeping guard."

"But who are we supposed to be guarded from?"

"That little girly wench and the big oaf of course."

"Bu-bu-bu-b-but-"

"Shut it fool, would you rather me leave?" Albel knew that would work.

"NO!" That came out a little too loudly and quickly for Fayt's taste, and blushed... Again.

"Well, then there's no problem. Hand me the 'shampoo' fool."

Fayt did as he was told, with difficulty, there wasn't much breathing room.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up fool, and keep watch, and after I'm done, we can switch."

And so Fayt 'kept watch' to make sure that Cliff or Sophia didn't come in. Albel smirked, an evil idea running through his mind. He opened the cap (with Fayt's help, stupid cap...) Pour some of that familiar smelling liquid into his hand  
(Fayt must use this all the time) and started massaging Fayt's hair. Fayt immediately stiffened, but melted into the rare sign of anything other than hatred that Albel gave off.

"That feels nice Albel..." Fayt had a lack of anything better to say, he had a million and one questions to ask because of this, this entire situation!

"Shut it fool, I'm only doing this because you're the only being on this ship with any comprehension skills. I don't trust my hair to anybody."

Fayt took that as a sign that Albel trusted him (even with something as silly as hair...) Maybe even thought of him as a friend... or more! 'I really am a fool, getting my hopes up like that.'

Albel on the other hand, was enjoying the texture of Fayt's hair. 'Very soft, he must take really good care of it... What a fool I am for going soft...soft hair...' Albel couldn't contain himself much longer. But would stay innocent...for now.

"You know fool, I know about your feelings, I may not show emotions, but I can certainly read them off people."

Well THAT came out of no-where, and left Fayt speechless because of it. "I..."

"Save it fool, like I said before. You have comprehension, so you must understand my pain, no?"

Fayt could somewhat relate, he did lose his parents as well, but not quite so young. "I suppose b-but-"

"Fool! You do understand. You passed my test as well."

"Test?"

"Yes, it started off back in Peterny. That one night where I awoke you."

"Ah, wait wha-"

"Don't interrupt me fool. You're first give-away was when you said you didn't hate me."

"Bu-but I didn-"

"Interrupt me again, and I'll carve that tongue from your mouth with my bare claw. The next give-away... You always came running whenever I beckoned, regardless of the time." Fayt was very tempted to say something, but didn't.

"You honestly thought that I didn't realise what a shower was? We have things of this function back on Elicoor II. "

"So this was all a trick?"

"Pretty much. Now, hand me the body wash."

"But what if people come looking for us?"

"I locked the door, fool."

"Then why was I keeping watch?!"

"How else would I get to touch you inconspicuously? Hmmm?"

Fayt remained silent, knowing that he couldn't come up with an argument for that. Besides, Albel was showing some emotion, always a good start.  
He handed Albel the body wash, and they continued their shower.

* * *

I enjoyed writing that... Best part, I no longer feel the desire to do another Alfay fic. I can now move on.

But I still love this pairing... :P

And I just noticed. There are no footnotes. That's a first for me.

Review, or I'll hunt you down and force the review out of you anyways. :D


End file.
